Typhoon
'''Typhoon '''is an antagonist from Bakugan: Rise of the Resistance. He is a Ventus brawler and he brawls using Ventus Taylean and other Bakugan. History He's the second enemy the Battle Brawlers encountered. He's a Ventus User. He kidnaps Marucho Marukura some time during the game. He's usually seen with Asteria. Bakugan: Rise of the Resistance Typhoon first appeared in a hidden Hurranian base alongside Ceros and Asteria. After Asteria scolded Ceros for not retrieving the traitor android, Asteria ordered Typhoon to take care of that. When Dan Kuso and Eva were looking for the missing parts of the ship's antenna, Typhoon appeared in front of them, challenging Dan to a battle for the Bakugan Replicator. After he lost, he praised Drago, saying that his DNA will bring the Hurranian Empire their victory, just before escaping. Typhoon reapeared again after Dan and Eva rescued Mira Fermin. He wanted to capture Wilda (as Magma Wilda) to add him to his collection, but was challenged by Mira and eventually defeated, just before afirming that they are strong, but that the Hurranian empire is stronger, and later he left. Time later, when Dan, Mira and Eva got a distress call from Marucho, from somewhere in the Desert, when they went to his aid, it turned out that Typhoon had set a trap for them, he had taken Marucho as a hostage and challenged the Brawlers to a battle, but once again was defeated. Once again, he escaped. After Dan used the Dimensional Portal of the Shuttle Lab in Omicron to bring Shun Kazami to the group, Typhoon snuck behind them, demanding Shun to give him Ingram (in Master Ingram form). Shun battled against the Hurranian soldier and defeated him. When he was escaping, Eva put a tracking device on his back, so they can track him to his hideout. In the Hurranian Secret Base on the Lake, he agreed to Ceros' idea of getting stronger Replicators. He was alongside Asteria and Dr. Xeron in their hideout, when Xeron was sending a message to Emperor Hurranos. Dr. Xeron revealed that they will use six invasion armies of Replicated Bakugan to invade Vestal. When they received the order, he left the base alongside Asteria and Xeron. He returned to the secret base after Mira recruited an old friend to join them. He said that it was time for his revenge. He faced Baron Leltoy and his partner Nemus to a battle, thinking it will be easy, but it wasn't, since he lost, but he wasn't going to surrender just like that this time, telling them that they will pay for they insolence against the Hurranian Empire, he used his Taylean to destroy the base's portal to prevent them to follow them, and then is when he scaped. Typhoon appeared one last time on the Lake, waiting for the Brawlers to arrive, he fought with the full power of his Taylean, but still couldn't defeat the Brawlers, he asked the forgiveness of his Emperor, but he was done with forgiveness, and mercilessly punished him. Bakugan *Ventus Taylean (Guardian Bakugan) *Pyrus/Haos/Ventus Clawsaurus *Aquos/Haos/Pyrus/Darkus/Ventus/Subterra Ramdol *Ventus/Haos/Pyrus Verias *Haos/Darkus/Ventus Farakspin *Pyrus Dryoid *Aquos/Pyrus/Ventus Premo Vulcan *Ventus Infinity Helios *Ventus/Darkus Krowll *Pyrus Razenoid *Darkus/Ventus Hawktor Category:Characters Category:Bakugan (game) Category:Video Games Category:Villains Category:Ventus Users Category:Hurranians Category:Male Category:Video Game Characters